Dream
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Do you believe in ghost? #Multi-chapter. First fict in FF VII. Mind to RnR?# LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. First Nightmare

Yeah! Fict horor pertamaku di fandom FF VII dan fict horor keduaku di FFn.

Yang pertama (di fandom Naruto) udah aku delete gara-gara stuck.

Semoga yang ini nggak ya~ (:

Ok. Langsung baca aja!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

**Dream © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

**First Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

_"Kau melupakanku."_

_"Siapa kamu?"_

_"Cloud, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_

_"A-apa yang aku lakukan?"_

_"Bahkan kau melupakan... apa yang kau lakukan padaku..."_

_"...siapa kamu...?"_

_"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti!!!"_

_"..."_

*******

Cloud membuka matanya.

Syukurlah... Ternyata dia masih berada di dalam kamar dan di atas sebuah kasur merah berukuran king size.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat sela-sela korden jendela membuatnya agak pusing.

Mimpi itu...

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia memimpikan hal ini―tentang seorang gadis yang wajah dan namanya tidak tampak jelas.

Gadis itu selalu berkata, "kenapa kamu melupakanku?". Apa maksudnya? Siapa dia? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Cloud.

Cloud memandang ke sampingnya―lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam shaggy yang sedang asyik tidur, dibalut oleh sebuah selimut berwarna karamel. Tifa Lockheart adalah nama gadis itu, dia adalah tunangan Cloud.

"Cloud..." Tifa membuka matanya perlahan. "Kenapa kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi..."

Cloud tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Tifa lembut. "Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Aku harus bersiap ke perusahaan."

"Oh... Tentu." Tifa tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Cloud lembut. "Hati-hati, sayang."

Cloud mengangguk dan segera turun dari atas kasur. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kiri kamar. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah botol bening berisi pil-pil berwarna kuning yang terletak di pinggir wastafel.

"Sial." Cloud mengambil beberapa butir pil dan langsung meneguknya. Tampaknya itu adalah obat penenang.

"Mimpi itu..." gumamnya sembari memandang ke cermin yang terletak tepat di atas wastafel. "Benar-benar membuatku jadi gila..."

Tok! Tok!

Cloud memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu dengan sangat cepat. Tentu saja dia kaget saat mendengar ketukan pintu itu.

"Cloud, apa kau mandi? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara air? Kau tak apa?" tanya Tifa.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Cloud langsung menyalakan air di bathtub.

"Sungguh kau tak apa?"

"Iya. Aku sedang mengisi air di bathtub."

"Baiklah, aku siapkan sarapan dulu."

"Iya!"

*******

"Kau lama sekali!" ujar seorang pria berambut merah. Dia adalah Reno, wakil direktur dua Shinra Inc., perusahaan tempat Cloud berada dan bekerja saat ini. Cloud memegang posisi sebagai wakil direktur satu. Sedangkan posisi direktur dipegang oleh Rufus Shinra.

"Pagi, Reno..." sapa Cloud. "Maaf, tadi aku telat bangun. Tifa lupa membangunkanku."

"Tifa...?" Reno menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Iya, tunanganku. Masa kau lupa?"

"A-ah. Tidak..." Reno tersenyum. "Apa kamu masih bermimpi?"

"Iya. Mimpi yang sama."

"Ini sudah dua minggu. Cobalah ke psikiater. Apalagi kamu sering berhalusinasi tentang hantu."

"Kau menganggapku gila?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku khawatir akan keadaanmu..."

Cloud menatap Reno tajam tajam. "Aku masih waras."

"Clo―"

Cloud langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan menaiki lift―menuju ke lantai tiga, tempat ruang kerjanya berada.

Saat itu lift sedang kosong, hanya dia dan seorang gadis yang berada di dalamnya. Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang itu tampak manis di mata Cloud.

"Hati-hati, Cloud."

Cloud menoleh ke arah gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun..."

**Ting!**

Pintu lift tiba-tiba terbuka. Ternyata sudah mencapai lantai tiga―lantai tujuan Cloud.

"Maaf, aku duluan." Cloud segera keluar dari lift dengan mimik wajah bingung dan agak ketakutan.

Kemudian dia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dapat dipastikan adalah ruang kerjanya.

Di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Cloud, selamat pagi!" sapa gadis itu ramah. Dia adalah Yuffie Kisaragi, asisten pribadi Cloud. Anaknya ramah dan sudah bersahabat lama dengan Cloud, jadi dia tidak terlalu sopan dengan atasannya itu. "Hari ini kau telat, kenapa?"

"Tifa lupa membangunkanku."

"Tifa?"

"Iya, tunanganku. Kenapa banyak yang lupa padanya? Mungkin gara-gara dia jarang ke perusahaan ini." Cloud memberikan tasnya pada Yuffie dan segera duduk di kursi wakil direktur yang nyaman.

"Kopi?" tawar Yuffie.

"Iya, tolong."

Beberapa menit setelah Yuffie pergi, Cloud membuka laci mejanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah amplop hijau―dia tidak ingat kapan amplop itu berada di sana.

Dia langsung mengambil dan membuka amplop itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah silet terjatuh dari dalam amplop dan menggores pergelangan tangannya.

"Akh!" rintih Cloud. Pergelangan tangannya langsung mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. "Yuffie, tanganku terluka! Cepat kemari dan bawa kotak obat!"

"Baik, Cloud!" balas Yuffie.

*******

"Apa kau percaya hantu?"

Pertanyaan Cloud menghentikan pekerjaan Yuffie yang saat itu sedang membalut luka di tangannya.

"Hm... Aku percaya mereka. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah bertemu mereka dan aku tidak ingin," jawab Yuffie seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Waktu aku naik lift dalam perjalanan ke ruangan ini, aku mendengar ada gadis berkata 'hati-hati, Cloud'. Aku kira itu suara gadis yang satu lift denganku, ternyata bukan."

Yuffie memandang bosnya penasaran. "Lalu?"

"Tampaknya gadis itu ingin memperingati aku akan kejadian ini."

Yuffie mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia tetap fokus pada tangan Cloud yang sedang diobatinya.

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi hal yang sama selama berhari-hari?"

Yuffie memicingkan matanya. "Itu hal yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi mimpi adalah petunjuk. Mimpi biasanya menunjukkan suatu tanda pada kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Aku mengalaminya. Aku memimpikan hal yang sama, tentang seorang gadis yang selalu berkata kalau aku melupakannya."

"Apa kau pernah melupakan seseorang?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku memecahkan misteri mimpi ini. Sakura juga tidak bisa."

"...mungkin lebih baik kau pergi ke psikiater."

"Tapi aku tidak gila! Kenapa semua orang menganggapku gila karena masalah ini?!"

Yuffie mengerutkan dahinya. "Bu-bukan karena itu..."

"Aku tidak gila!!!" bentak Cloud.

Yuffie terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini Cloud memang berubah, dia menjadi lebih emosional, sensitif, dan suka mengada-ada. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Akhir-akhir ini Cloud juga sering berbicara tentang hantu dan mimpi. Sampai-sampai segala sesuatu yang ganjil pasti dihubungkan dengan dua hal itu.

Hantu...

Mereka ada di sekitar kita. Bahkan mungkin saat kau sedang membaca sebuah bacaan. Mungkin saat kau berada di kamar mandi, saat kau sedang asyik mendengar musik di dalam kamar, atau bahkan saat kau sedang melihat TV. Mereka ada di sekitar kita tanpa kita ketahui.

Tapi terkadang mereka hanya halusinasi. Kita ketakutan sampai-sampai bayangan akan mereka terus tersimpan di dalam memori kita dan akhirnya menjadi penglihatan yang menyeramkan.

Yuffie yakin bahwa Cloud tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu Cloud sehingga berakibat seperti ini.

Tapi kasus kali ini beda. Gadis dalam mimpi Cloud seperti ingin membuatnya mengingat atau sadar akan sesuatu.

"Yuffie, keluarlah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri," usir Cloud tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yuffie segera keluar dari dalam ruang kerja Cloud. Dia bisa ikut gila kalau terus-terusan melihat tingkah laku bosnya tersebut.

Cloud mengambil amplop hijau yang tadi dia temukan dan mengeluarkan isinya. Terdapat beberapa lembar foto yang menampakkan dirinya, Tifa, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, dan seorang pria berambut mirip landak.

Cloud mengingat sesuatu. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Halo?" sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Aerith?" tanya Cloud tiba-tiba. "Apa kabarmu? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, mungkin kamu―"

"Maaf? Ini bukan Aerith. Mungkin anda salah sambung."

"Eh―" Cloud menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Iya. Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Cloud membanting handphone ke meja kerjanya dengan kesal, tak lupa dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar. "Sial!"

*******

Cloud membuka pintu rumahnya. Tampak Tifa sedang asyik melihat film.

"Tifa, aku pulang!" sapa Cloud.

Tifa menoleh sebentar dan langsung melanjutkan acara menonton film tersebut.

Cloud―yang merasa tidak dihiraukan―segera duduk di samping Tifa. "Serius sekali... Film apa? Kamu sewa ya?"

"Tidak, film ini sudah berada di laci sejak dulu tapi aku baru melihatnya." Tifa menghela nafas panjang. "Menceritakan tentang persahabatan antara dua pasang kekasih. Akhirnya mereka mati karena terjadi konflik dan saling membunuh."

Cloud terdiam―tampak meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Tifa. Dua pasang sahabat yang saling bunuh?

Tampaknya...

"Menarik bukan?" Ucapan Tifa membuyarkan lamunan Cloud.

"Hm... Oh ya, Tifa. Apa kamu masih ingat dengan sahabat kita? Aerith dan Zack?"

Tifa menyipitkan matanya heran. "Bukannya Aerith dan Zack sudah meninggal sekitar dua minggu yang lalu? Bagaimana mungkin kamu lupa?"

"Apa?!" pekik Cloud kaget.

"Mungkin gara-gara kamu terlalu shock. Mereka meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka meninggal karena masuk jurang saat mengendarai sepeda motor. Waktu itu malam dan hujan deras, Zack tidak bisa mengendarai dengan baik. Sepeda motornya tergelincir dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam jurang. Kau lupa? Mau kuantar ke makam mereka?"

"A-aku..." Cloud segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus tidur, besok pagi ada meeting."

"Hm? Baiklah. Selamat tidur."

*******

**Tes!**

Cloud membuka matanya kaget. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Baru saja dia mendengar suara air menetes entah darimana. Dia terbangun dan kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, mungkin suara itu berasal dari tempat cuci piring.

Ternyata benar.

Cloud langsung memutar keran di tempat cuci piring sehingga airnya tidak menetes lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Cloud menoleh ke sumber suara dengan secepat kilat.

Tampak Tifa sedang mengacak pinggang. "Ini masih larut malam, cepatlah tidur."

"Huh. Kau peka sekali." Cloud mendengus. "Baiklah, kau juga Tifa."

Setelah itu Cloud berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tampak Tifa... yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Lalu siapa yang tadi ditemuinya di dapur? Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Cloud mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis tanpa tangan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian apapun alias telanjang bulat.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan tapi pasti. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti orang yang kaki kanannya lebih panjang dari kaki kiri.

Cloud ingin berteriak meminta tolong dengan memanggil nama Tifa tapi tidak bisa. Ingin berlari atau menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya saja tidak bisa.

"Cloud... Apa kau takut padaku?" Gadis itu makin mendekati Cloud. Tubuhnya terlihat menjijikkan sekali.

"A... A..." Cloud tergagap, dia tidak bisa berbicara atau bergerak sama sekali. Dia seperti diikat dengan rantai dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Wajah gadis tersebut sudah hancur, remuk, dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Hanya kedua bola mata berlumuran darah yang tersisa.

Gadis itu mendekatkan bibir tak berbentuknya ke telinga Clou. "Cloud, kenapa kau melupakanku?"

"Jangan! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!!!"

"Kenapa?"

"TIDAK! JA-JANGAN!!!"

"...lihat mataku..."

"Ti―"

*******

_Aeris... Apa itu kamu?_

*******

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Alright! Sudah kerasa horornya? Semoga sudah! X3

Ayo, ada yang bisa menebak siapa si hantu dan apa masa lalu Cloud?

Yang sering baca film horor Thailand mungkin rada peka. Hoho

.

Ok, mind to review? =D


	2. Second Nightmare

Chapter two update!

Sorry kalau kemarin ada typo "Sakura" dan "kakak" ya... Soalnya fict ini sebenarnya mau aku bikin buat fandom Naruto, tapi akhirnya aku putusin buat fandom FF VII. Jadi aku cuma ganti nama tokohnya gitu. Maklum, aku 'kan ceroboh a.k.a nggak teliti. -plakkk-

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

**Neo Kaze-Hime** : Hehe... Makasih ya? ^_^ Ini udah update. RnR lagi, OK? *pemaksaan*

.

Happy reading~

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

**Dream © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

**Second Nightmare**

* * *

_"Cloud... kau bisa mendengarku...?"_

_"...iya... Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu... Di mana kamu...?"_

_"Aku ada di dekatmu..."_

_"Siapa kamu?"_

_"Kamu... kamu melupakanku padahal aku selalu berada di dekatmu..."_

_"Aku tidak tahu."_

_"Buka matamu, Cloud."_

*******

Cloud membuka matanya. Ternyata sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, hari libur.

Tiba-tiba Tifa mendatanginya dan duduk di samping kasur―menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah bangun? Aku khawatir sekali, tadi pagi aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan pintu kamar."

Wajah Cloud kelihatan lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tifa. "Kamu bermimpi lagi?"

"Tidak." Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kali ini beda. Ini sungguhan, nyata. Aku melihat sosok menyeramkan, aku merasakannya."

"Ceritakan semua padaku."

Cloud pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari awal sampai akhir kejadian mengerikan tadi malam.

Wajah Tifa tampak kaget dan tidak percaya akan semua hal yang dikatakan Cloud. Memang semua hal itu terasa ganjil dan tidak masuk akal.

"Lebih baik kamu pergi ke psikiater. Lucrecia, pacar Vincent seorang psikiater 'kan? Mungkin dia bisa membantumu," saran Tifa.

"Bahkan kamu juga menganggapku gila?!"

"Bukan itu maksudku... Hanya saja aku khawatir akan keadaanmu, Cloud."

Cloud mengacak-acak rambut pantat chocobonya. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini!"

Tifa pun tersenyum puas.

*******

Seorang gadis cantik bermata indah mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang barusan berbunyi.

"Selamat siang, dengan Dokter Lucrecia," kata gadis itu ramah. Dia dan sang penelepon berbincang-bincang cukup lama sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengetuk ruang prakteknya.

"Baiklah, Reno. Tampaknya dia sudah datang, terima kasih sudah mau memberi informasi padaku." Lucercia langsung menekan tombol merah―memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Cloud membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Lucrecia dengan langkah kaku.

"Ah, kau datang tepat waktu." Lucrecia mengulurkan tangannya pada Cloud. "Aku Dokter Lucrecia, selamat datang di ruang praktekku."

Cloud mengangguk dan menyalimi tangan Lucrecia. "Cloud Strifa."

Lucrecia mempersilahkan Cloud duduk di sofa panjang dan dia duduk di sofa yang menghadap Cloud.

"Nah, ceritakan masalahmu," pinta Lucrecia.

"Aku... Sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku selalu bermimpi tentang gadis yang berkata bahwa aku melupakannya. Tiap kali aku tidur pasti bermimpi hal yang sama." Cloud menarik nafas panjang. "Tadi malam aku melihat hantu. Aku yakin kalau hantu itu adalah gadis yang selama ini hadir di mimpiku."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Lucercia.

"...kukira seorang psikiater pasti mempercayaiku..."

Lucrecia menghela nafas lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Cloud. Dia menyuruh Cloud menggambarkan bagaimana rupa hantu itu.

Cloud mengangguk dan langsung menggambarkan seorang gadis tanpa tangan dan wajah menakutkan―hanya ada dua mata menyeramkan yang terlihat.

Lucrecia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat apa yang digambar Cloud. Tampak begitu nyata dan sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Setelah itu Lucrecia memberi Cloud beberapa gambar abstrak dan menyuruhnya menyebutkan apa yang pertama kali dia lihat dari gambar itu dengan cepat.

Pertama-tama Lucrecia memberikan gambar abstrak berwarna hitam campur hijau dan merah. Yang pertama kali dilihat Cloud adalah : makam.

Gambar kedua adalah gambar abstrak berwarna kuning dan dibubuhi gambar putih menyerupai elang. Yang pertama kali dilihat Cloud adalah : tengkorak.

Lucrecia melanjutkan sampai gambar ke delapan yang hampir semuanya dijawab dengan hantu atau yang berhubungan dengan hal gaib.

"...apa yang kamu ketahui tentang hantu?" tanya Lucrecia setelah itu.

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya pada hantu sampai dua minggu yang lalu. Itu adalah hari paling menakutkan di dalam hidupku..."

Lucrecia meletakkan sebuah handycam di atas meja kaca berbentuk kotak yang terletak di antara sofa-sofa dan mematikan lampu ruang prakteknya. "Baiklah, Cloud. Aku minta kamu berbaring di sofa."

"Untuk apa handycam itu?" tanya Cloud sembari menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Lucrecia. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah senter kecil dan menyalakannya.

"Terus pandang cahaya dari senter ini..." Lucrecia menggoyangkan senter putih itu dengan sangat perlahan.

Cloud pun menuruti Lucrecia―bola matanya mengikuti senter itu.

"Tetap fokus," kata Lucrecia pelan. "Terus pandang cahaya ini..."

Semenit setelah itu Cloud langsung tertidur―terbukti karena dia memejamkan matanya sekaligus mendengkur.

Lucrecia mengangkat handycam yang sedari tadi dalam keadaan nyala dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Cloud.

"Aerith..." gumam Cloud tiba-tiba.

'Aerith?' pikir Lucrecia heran.

"Aerith, apa itu kamu...?"

Lucrecia tersenyum. Tampaknya dia sudah menemukan satu jawaban.

*******

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Cloud pada Lucrecia. Saat itu dia sedang duduk di meja kerja Lucrecia.

Lucrecia melipat kedua tangannya. "Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Kau bisa bunuh diri jika mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya..."

"Katakan padaku."

"Aku hanya memberitahu sedikit saja. Yang selama ini hadir di mimpimu adalah orang terdekatmu." Lucrecia menunjukkan rekaman handycam saat Cloud tidur. "Aerith. Apa kau punya kesalahan dengannya di masa lalu?"

Cloud membelalakkan matanya. Aerith? Sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal itu?

"Aku hanya bisa membantu sampai di sini. Cari Aerith dan kemungkinan kamu akan menemukan jawaban dari semua misteri ini."

Cloud terdiam lalu bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih, Dokter. Anda sangat membantuku. Aku akan meminta bantuan dari Tifa."

"Tifa?" Lucrecia memandang Cloud heran. "Hm... Lebih baik jangan minta bantuan siapa-siapa. Kerjakan sendiri."

"Tapi Tifa adalah tunanganku. Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku," potong Cloud.

Lucrecia menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kamu."

*******

Cloud mengendarai mobil menuju ke kota Nibelheim―kampung halamannya dan juga Tifa, Aerith, serta Zack, kekasih Aerith. Saat itu dia bersama dengan Tifa.

Cloud berfikir bahwa dia pasti bisa menemukan jawaban akan misteri itu di Nibelheim.

Sebagian kota ini sudah hancur berkat kebakaran luar biasa yang dialaminya empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah Cloud mengungsi ke kota Midgar―tempat dia dan Tifa tinggal saat ini. Beda dengan Aerith dan Zack yang masih bertahan.

Keluarga Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, dan Zack juga sudah meninggal karena kebakaran. Mereka berempat beruntung karena selamat pada waktu itu.

Cloud memarkir mobil di halaman depan sebuah rumah kosong dan bergegas turun.

"Cloud, aku tidak ikut," mohon Tifa.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tidak mau memori menyakitkan akan tempat ini terulang lagi."

Cloud mengangguk dan segera berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang cukup lebar dan segar. Ternyata banyak tumbuhan yang mau hidup di tempat ini.

"Cloud? Apa kau Cloud?" tanya seorang gadis cilik pada Cloud secara tiba-tiba.

"Marlene." Cloud tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Marlene―gadis manis itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Cloud.

"Ayo! Papa pasti ingin menemuimu! Ini sudah lama sekali!" Marlene menarik tangan Cloud dan pergi ke sebuah rumah kuno namun bersih. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mendapati seorang pria berbadan besar sedang asyik membaca koran.

"Wah, lihat! Siapa yang datang ke gubuk ini!" Pria itu mendekati Cloud dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan keras dan bersemangat.

"Ukh―Barret, hentikan."

Barret tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Cloud duduk di meja makan kayu miliknya.

"Sudah empat tahun kamu tidak ke kota ini. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Barret. Sementara itu, Marlene sedang asyik menyajikan minuman untuk ayahnya dan Cloud.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah... Aerith dan Zack... Mereka berdua sempat kemari sebelum meninggal?" tanya Cloud.

"Cloud?" Barret menyipitkan matanya. "Bukannya yang meninggal hanya Zack dan dia sudah meninggal sekitar dua minggu yang lalu?"

"Hanya Zack?!" Cloud membelalakan matanya. "La-lalu bagaimana dengan Aerith?"

Barret menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang Tifa dan Aerith sama sekali. Hal terakhir yang kuketahui adalah kau bertunangan dengan Tifa, satu tahun yang lalu."

"Tifa bilang padaku kalau Aerith dan Zack meninggal dalam kecelakaan sepeda motor. Mereka berdua tergelincir saat hujan dan masuk ke dalam jurang. Berarti yang meninggal mereka berdua 'kan?"

Barret mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya dia berusaha mengingat suatu hal.

"Oh! Aku tidak ingat apapun!" ujar Barret seraya tersenyum.

Cloud mendengus kesal. "Kau payah."

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mencari tahu ke Elmyra, ibu angkat Aerith? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana." Barret berdiri dari duduknya, begitu juga Cloud.

"Lho? Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Marlene yang saat itu sedang memegang sebuah baki berisi dua gelas es teh.

Cloud mengelus pipi gadis setinggi pinggangnya itu. "Maaf Marlene, tapi aku janji akan meminumnya saat pulang nanti."

"Papa juga pergi?"

Barret mengangguk. "Hanya sebentar. Jagalah rumah."

Marene memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Marlene?"

"Iya, baiklah."

*******

Sudah sekitar empat tahun Cloud tidak melihat rumah bercat merah muda itu. Dulu tinggal Aerith di dalamnya, entah sekarang bagaimana.

"Permisi." Barret mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah itu, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu tampak sangat kaget akan kedatangan Cloud beserta Barret. Dia langsung mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk dan juga menyuguhkan mereka minuman segar.

Elmyra duduk di sofa, tepat dihadapannya ada Cloud dan Barret yang memasang wajah gusar.

"Hm... Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak kemari. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Elmyra.

"Kami mau menanyakan tentang Aerith."

Tiba-tiba Elmyra mengeluarkan air mata.

"Elmyra? Kenapa?" Barret jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu..." kata Elmyra dengan suara bergetar. "Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak melihat Aerith. Dia sempat pulang dan bercerita bahwa Zack meninggal dalam kecelakaan, malam harinya dia pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Kukira dia pergi ke makam Zack, tiap hari aku menunggunya tapi dia tidak pernah datang..."

"El-Elmyra...!"

"Aku... sempat berfikir bahwa Aerith bu-nuh diri..."

Cloud memeluk tubuh renta Elmyra selama beberapa menit hingga wanita itu berhenti menangis. Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali duduk di posisi masing-masing.

"Apa... Apa masalahmu dengan Aerith...?" tanya Elmyra dengan mata yang masih sembab dan suara berat khas orang sehabis menangis.

Cloud ingin menceritakan semua masalahnya tapi dia takut Elmyra marah karena dia menuduh Aerith adalah... hantu yang selama ini hadir di mimpinya.

"Aku hanya... ingin menemui Aerith. Seingatku, sudah dua minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan aku sangat merindukannya. Kudengar dia masih hidup, jadi aku mencarinya di Nibel―"

**Drrr! Drrr!**

Cloud mengambil ponsel yang terletak di saku kanan celananya dan langsung pamit keluar rumah.

Ternyata telepon dari Tifa. Huh, kenapa menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat?

Cloud langsung mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

"Cloud, kapan kau kembali? Di sini menakutkan."

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih berbicara dengan Elmyra, ibu angkat Aerith. Ternyata Aerith masih hidup, kenapa kamu cerita berbeda padaku?"

"...aku tidak cerita berbeda... Aerith memang sudah mati. Mungkin dia yang selama ini membuat kamu bermimpi seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"

"...cepatlah kembali, kalau tidak nanti aku telepon lagi..."

**Tut... Tut...**

Cloud memandang layar ponselnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Tifa... Aerith yang selama ini membuat Cloud bermimpi seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang muncul di mimpi Cloud selama ini?

Kenapa Cloud tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?

*******

Kyahahaha~

Chapter two complete!

Kira-kira siapa ya hantunya? *nanya lagi*

.

Well, gimme feedback~ :3


	3. Third Nightmare

Jumpa lagi di chapter 3! ^^

Sorry updatenya lama, aku agak sibuk. Hehe

Makasih buat reviewnya di chapter 2.

.

Ok, happy reading~

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

**Dream © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

**Third Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

Cloud berjalan bersama dengan Barret. Mereka berdua memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Elmyra.

"Jadi Aerith menghilang. Tifa berkata bahwa dia sudah meninggal."

Barret memasang wajah kaget. "Tifa berkata begitu?"

"Iya, tadi yang meneleponku itu dia." Cloud memandang bawah dengan tidak semangat.

"Apa ada yang salah, Cloud? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Barret.

"Tidak." Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, kau banyak berubah."

"Semua orang berubah, Barret. Apa kita tidak akan berubah, tapi siapa kita akan selalu berubah. Benar, bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi pandangan matamu berbeda." Barret melirik Cloud. "Pandangan matamu seperti mati. Tidak bernyawa. Kehilangan sesuatu yang penting."

Cloud terdiam, memandang langit. "Banyak hal buruk terjadi. Itu mengubahku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya..."

Barret hanya terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Cloud.

"Setelah ini lebih baik aku kemana?"

"Hm, mungkin ke Kalm saja. Itu 'kan kota kelahiran Zack, makamnya juga terdapat di sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke Kalm. Sampaikan salamku ke Marlene, bilang juga kalau aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa meminum minuman buatannya."

"Baiklah!" Barret menepuk pundak Cloud sambil tertawa. "Lain kali kemari lagi ya, Cloud? Hahaha!"

Cloud tersenyum. "Jika ada lain kali."

"Ah, kau ini. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'jika ada lain kali'?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakannya." Cloud menghentikan langkahnya.

Barret menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Mobilku di parkir di sana." Cloud menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terletak di dekat pohon besar.

"Tifa di sana, eh?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Baiklah, Barret. Selamat tinggal."

"Hm. Jangan bilang selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa, Cloud!"

Cloud langsung pergi meninggalkan Barret dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Aneh," gumam Barret. Cloud memang berubah, sungguh berubah. Dia seperti mayat hidup yang selalu memaksa untuk tersenyum. Sangat aneh dan menakutkan.

**xxxxx**

Cloud masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Terlihat Tifa sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tifa!" Cloud menggoyangkan tubuh Tifa. Spontan, Tifa membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Cloud.

"Oh, maaf aku ketiduran." Tifa membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita pergi ke makam dan tempat tinggal Zack. Di Kalm. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu," ujar Cloud.

Tifa mengangguk pasrah. Sesaat setelah itu, dia kembali melanjutkan tidur indahnya dan Cloud kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hari sudah cukup gelap, mungkin sudah pukul enam sore.

Dia berkendara sampai menuju ke jalanan yang penuh dengan bebatuan.

Jalanan itu sempit, mungkin hanya cukup untuk sebuah mobil dan sebuah sepeda motor.

Cloud mengendarai mobilnya secara perlahan―berharap jangan sampai jalanan ini membuat ban mobilnya bocor. Dia juga ingin agar mobilnya nyaman bagi Tifa yang sedang tidur.

Tapi keberuntungan tampaknya tidak berpihak padanya. Tiba-tiba mobil itu terguncang hebat. Mungkin keempa rodanya baru saja melewati jalan bebatuan yang tidak rata.

Tifa kembali terbangun dan dengan pandangan mata yang masih mengantuk, dia bertanya pada Cloud, "ada apa?"

"Ini jalanan berbatu! Maaf Tifa... Bersabarlah."

Tifa menatap jalanan dengan cemberut. Dia ingin tidur tenang tapi tidak bisa.

"Oh ya Tifa. Apa maksudmu dengan telepon tadi? Aerith memang sudah meninggal. Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tifa.

"Elmyra berkata bahwa Aerith pergi dari rumah setelah memberitahu bahwa Zack meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tepat dua minggu lebih beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tifa tetap tidak menjawab.

"Tifa... Ayolah."

Tifa membuka mulutnya secara perlahan. "Aku―"

**Krieeek...**

Cloud menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang barusan dia lindas. Sial, padahal baru saja dia menghela nafas lega karena Tifa mau menjawab pertanyaannya!

"Cloud... Apa yang barusan kita lindas?" tanya Tifa dengan mimik wajah ketakutan.

Cloud mengambil senter yang terletak di dalam tasnya dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil. "Akan kucek, kau tunggu saja di dalam."

Tifa mengangguk.

Cloud keluar dari dalam mobil lalu menyalakan senter berwarna merahnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan ke depan mobil dan berlutut. Lalu di mengarahkan senter itu ke bawah mobil. Terlihat suatu gumpalan merah yang dilindas oleh ban mobil sebelah kiri belakang.

Cloud kembali berdiri lalu jalan menghampiri kaca mobil di samping Tifa dan mengetuknya. Dengan sigap, Tifa membuka kaca mobil itu.

"Ada apa, Cloud?"

"Ada sesuatu di ban kiri belakang. Bentuknya seperti gumpalan warna merah. Akan aku cek, semoga bukan daging manusia."

Tifa cemberut seraya melototkan matanya pada Cloud, tentu saja dia ketakutan!

Cloud mengelus pipi kanan Tifa dan berjalan menuju belakang mobil.

Dia mengecek bannya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Cloud mengerutkan dahinya heran. Lalu apa yang tadi dia lihat?

"Cloud! Kemarilah!"

Cloud berlari ke bagian depan mobil dan mendapati Tifa berdiri beberapa meter dari sana. Sejak kapan Tifa keluar dari dalam mobil?

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku tadi melihat seorang gadis berbaju merah muda lewat. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia menghilang. Bantu aku."

"Hm... Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali." Cloud menarik tangan Tifa dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Entah kenapa tangan Tifa terasa dingin sekali.

Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ponsel Cloud berbunyi. Cloud mengambilnya dan ternyata ada SMS dari nomor yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia membukanya.

.

**From : 013010365**

Lihat ke belakangmu.

.

Cloud membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia merasa bahwa bulu kuduk terutama di bagian tengkuk dan punggungnya berdiri.

Secara perlahan dia menoleh―dan mendadak kepalanya pusing.

"Ukh..." rintih Cloud. Selalu seperti ini, padahal dia orang yang kuat alias jarang pingsan. Dia ingin bertahan agar tidak terjatuh, tapi selalu tidak bisa.

Seperti ada kekuatan yang menariknya.

Secara samar-samar, dia bisa melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya―yang sedaritadi digandengnya.

Dia bukan Tifa.

Melainkan seorang gadis cantik. Berambut pirang. Manis. Anggun. Berpakaian merah muda―sama seperti yang dikatakan Tifa. Dan yang paling penting, Cloud merasa bahwa dirinya sangat mengenal gadis itu.

Tapi siapa?

**xxxxx**

_"Cloud, lihat! Aku membuatkanmu rangkaian bunga!"_

_"Wah, terima kasih Aerith. Kau gadis paling manis. Akan aku simpan rangkaian ini."_

_._

_"Cloud, sekarang kau lebih dekat dengan Aerith daripada denganku."_

_"Haha... Kau cemburu, Tifa?"_

_"Di-dia 'kan sudah punya Zack! Bagaimana kalau aku dekat dengan Zack melebihi dirimu? Kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena kita berempat adalah sahabat."_

_"Sahabat? Kamu percaya bahwa sahabat itu akan selalu setia?"_

_"Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"_

_"Sahabat bisa saja saling membunuh."  
_

_._

_"Tifa membenciku, Cloud."_

_"...aku tahu..."_

_"Tapi aku tidak ingin dia membenciku! Kita sahabat baik!"_

_"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Aerith?"_

_"Aku..."_

_"Apapun yang kau lakukan... Aku mohon, jangan saling menyakiti."_

_._

_"Hei, Cloud. Tifa dan Aerith berubah ya?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini."_

_"Sampai salah satunya meregang nyawa."_

_"A-Aerith!"_

_"Jaga ucapanmu."_

_"Aku serius... Tifa juga mengatakan hal yang sama."_

_"Aerith..."  
_

**xxxxx**

Cloud membuka matanya perlahan. Ternyata dia tertidur di dalam mobil, tepat di samping Tifa.

"Sudah bangun?" Tifa meletakkan tangannya di dahi Cloud. "Suhu badanmu sudah normal sekarang. Tadi malam tubuhmu kamu dingin sekali."

"Ukh... Jam berapa sekarang?" Cloud membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Jam tujuh pagi. Tadi malam kamu pingsan saat memeriksa ban mobil. Aku kaget sekali, kamu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Aku susah payah mengangkatmu kembali ke dalam mobil. Berat!"

Cloud terheran-heran. Kenapa beda dengan yang dialaminya? Lagi-lagi Tifa berbohong. Tapi dia tidak mau protes, dia tidak mau Tifa menganggapnya gila dan kemudian menceramahinya. Rasanya sakit.

"Kamu bermimpi yang sama lagi?" Pertanyaan Tifa membuyarkan lamunan Cloud.

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kali ini beda. Seperti cuplikan masa lalu."

"Mimpi itu biasanya kebalikan. Tapi mimpi juga bisa menunjukkan sesuatu hal."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Cloud mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kamu menemukan masa lalumu Cloud? Apa mimpi itu adalah memorimu yang hilang?"

"Huh, ucapanmu misterius. Tapi aku merasa bahwa memoriku tidak ada yang hilang. Mimpi adalah bunga tidur, Tifa."

Tifa menyeringai. "Baiklah, untung saja tidak ada yang lewat di jalan ini sejak kemarin malam. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Kalm."

Cloud mengangguk dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

**xxxxx**

Akhirnya, setelah berkendara selama beberapa kilometer mereka sampai di kota Kalm. Tanah kelahiran Zack.

Kalm adalah kota yang sangat menawan. Penampilan kota itu terkesan kuno tapi sangat segar dipandang. Udara di sana pun lembab, tidak terlalu panas dan terlihat mendung.

"Semoga hari ini tidak hujan." Cloud turun dari mobil setelah berhasil memarkirnya di sebuah penginapan.

Tifa juga ikut turun.

"Kali ini kau ikut?" goda Cloud.

"Iya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Zack. Kita 'kan sahabat."

Nyut!

Tiba-tiba Cloud memegang kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah.

"Cloud! Kau kenapa?" seru Tifa ketakutan.

"Akh. Ti-tidak!" Cloud tersenyum masam, terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Sungguh? Lebih baik hari ini kita istirahat saja. Ayo pesan penginapan."

"Tentu."

**xxxxx**

Cloud terduduk di sebuah meja di kamar penginapan. Kamar penginapan itu terkesan sederhana tapi nyaman.

Tampak Tifa yang tidur lelap di atas kasur.

Cloud mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpoin yang disediakan di atas meja. Kemudian dia mulai menulis beberapa dialog.

_"Karena kita berempat adalah sahabat."_

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan membuat agar kita tidak lagi bersahabat."_

_"Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"_

_._

_"Cloud! Cloud! Tolong aku!"_

_"Maafkan aku, Aerith! Aku tidak bisa!"_

_"CLOUD!"_

_"Maaf..."_

Cloud terdiam lalu memandangi kertas itu. Sesuatu memang telah terjadi dan hanya Tifa yang tahu.

Saat terbangun, dia akan memaksa Tifa untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Pasti!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hm, kok lebih kerasa misteri daripada horornya ya? Ah, yang penting Horror/Mystery! -plak- XD

Eh, tapi chapter ini aneeeh~ :(

Nomor HP yang SMS Cloud itu nomor UNAS-ku. Habisnya aku nggak tahu di dunia FF kode negaranya berapa. Errr, lebih tepatnya aku nggak tahu mereka pakai nomor HP berapa. lols

.

Udah tahu hantunya siapa?

.

So... Mind to review this chapter? ^^


	4. Fourth Nightmare

Ini jadi chapter terakhir dan chapter paling panjang. Niatnya sih sampai chapter 5 atau 6. Tapi biar cepet tamat dan aku bisa bikin fict baru. #plak

Jadi sori ya kalo alurnya rada maksa atau kecepetan...

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

**Dream © Azuka Kanahara

* * *

**

**Chapter Four : Fourth Nightmare**

* * *

Tifa terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Cloud―yang berniat menginterogasi Tifa malah tertidur di kursi penginapan.

Tifa mendatangi Cloud dan mencoba membangungkannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Cloud terlihat nyenyak sekali, Tifa jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Tifa melihat selembar kertas di atas meja. Di mengambil dan segera membaca tulisan tangan Cloud yang tertera di dalamnya. Selang beberapa menit, dia meletakkan kertas itu di tempat semula.

"Tampaknya kamu sudah mulai mengingatnya, Cloud. Padahal kamu sempat shock..." gumam Tifa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya..."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengelus rambut chocobo Cloud dan kemudian mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Salahkan dia, Cloud. Ini bukan salah kita," bisik Tifa.

**xxxxx**

Cloud membuka matanya. Dia merasa bahwa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah kamar penginapan yang tadi pagi disewanya dengan Tifa.

Saat ini dia berada di tempat yang sangat putih. Hanya ada dia dan kursi jati yang sedaritadi didudukinya.

Cloud beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan lurus ke depan. Sudah lewat beberapa belas meter tapi dia tak menemukan apapun di 'dunia putih' itu.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata dia sudah berada sangat jauh dari kursinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak menemukan apapun?

Apa ini mimpi?

Lagi?

Tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Cloud mencubit lengan kirinya dan dia merasa sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi, lagipula ini semua tampak begitu nyata.

Cloud meneriakkan nama Tifa berulang kali tapi tak ada jawaban.

Cloud terdiam dan memandang sekelilingnya. Kenapa tidak ada warna selain putih? Yah, kecuali kursi yang sudah dia tinggalkan bermeter-meter di belakang sana.

Dia jadi merasa seperti dibawa ke dimensi lain.

"Cloud."

Cloud terkesiap. Dia bisa merasakan seorang gadis―yang entah dari mana datangnya―menempelkan punggung mungilnya di punggung tegap Cloud.

"Kamu―"

"Hei, dengarkan aku Cloud." Gadis itu memotong perkataan Cloud.

Entah kenapa Cloud tidak bisa―atau tidak berani―menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. Tapi Cloud merasa bahwa dia mengenal suaranya... Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Cloud, jangan terpengaruh oleh Tifa. Dengarkan apa kata hatimu, ingatlah memori yang perlu kau ingat." Gadis itu mulai menceramahi Cloud. "Kau mulai mengingatku, Cloud... Ya, kau akan mengingatku seutuhnya. Aku, dia, kita semua."

"A-apa kamu yang meminta bantuan padaku?"

"Iya, aku yang selama ini hadir di mimpimu. Karena aku sangat percaya padamu, Cloud. Aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu..."

"Ka-kau..."

"Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar mati Cloud. Raga mereka boleh hancur, tapi roh mereka tetap hidup―berusaha untuk menyelesaikan hal yang belum terselesaikan. Sama seperti aku, juga dia."

"Tapi kenapa dulu kamu terlihat marah padaku?"

"Karena..." Gadis itu lebih merapatkan punggungnya di punggung Cloud lalu menarik nafas pendek. "Karena dulu kamu tidak mengingatku, 'kan? Kau hanya mengingat namaku, bukan apa yang kualami."

"...siapa kamu?"

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Aku gadis yang pernah menjual bunga seharga satu gil padamu."

Cloud menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati gadis itu sudah menghilang.

"Aerith!" seru Cloud. Ya, akhirnya Cloud tahu siapa gadis yang selama ini hadir di mimpinya. Aerith. Tapi Cloud tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis langsing itu.

Aerith meminta bantuan apa? Itulah yang belum bisa Cloud mengerti.

"Kemari, Cloud!"

Cloud mendapati Aerith―yang terlihat agak transparan―terduduk di kursinya. Aerith kelihatan tersenyum walau samar-samar.

Cloud segera berlari ke arahnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku 'kan, Cloud?" tanya Aerith.

Cloud tidak bisa menjawab. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya―supaya dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kalau aku mendatangimu tidak dalam wujud ini. Pasti kau takut." Aerith tersenyum lebih manis. "Aku orang yang sama. Percayalah padaku."

Cloud tetap terdiam, tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah gadis berambut halus itu.

"Kau hampir mendekati kenyataan... Ingatlah segalanya, Cloud."

**xxxxx**

"AERITH!"

"Cloud?" Tifa mendatangi Cloud yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tentu saja panjang karena Cloud sudah tertidur lebih dari 6 jam. Padahal Cloud sempat tidur di mobil semalaman. Benar-benar parah.

Tifa sangat kaget karena Cloud tiba-tiba saja menjerit dan terbangun. Seperti orang kerasukan.

"Cloud, kau kenapa?"

Cloud berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Tifa tajam. "Jujurlah padaku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Tifa terdiam seraya menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Beberapa detik setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Tifa?" tanya Cloud―nada bicaranya kini meninggi.

"Kau yang melupakannya, Cloud..."

"Kau gila, Tifa." Cloud mencengkeram kedua bahu Tifa dan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tunangannya itu. "TOLONG KATAKAN APA YANG TELAH TERJADI, TIFA!"

Tifa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar penginapannya dan Cloud.

Cloud hendak mengejarnya, tapi mendadak ada telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Dari Reno. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya karena biasanya Tifa akan kembali jika hatinya sudah tenang.

"Halo, Reno?"

"Cloud, kau di mana?"

"Kalm."

"Mengunjungi Zack, eh?"

"Ya. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Ada laporan dari rumah sakit jiwa di Midgar, katanya Tifa kabur dari rumah sakit sejak tiga belas hari yang lalu. Tapi mereka baru tahu kemarin, saat itu suster yang membantu Tifa kabur mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya." Reno menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia bersamamu 'kan?"

Cloud membelalakkan matanya―wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel tampak bergetar. Jadi Tifa... Jadi selama ini dia...

Bermacam-macam memori berputar di kepala Cloud.

"Cloud! Halo, Cloud? Kau masih di sana? Aku akan datang ke Kalm bersama beberapa orang dari―"

Cloud keburu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah―sebelum Reno sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia langsung berlari mengejar Tifa. Ya, dia mengingat beberapa hal―tapi cukup untuk mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Dia tahu dengan pasti Tifa menuju ke mana!

**xxxxx**

Tifa berdiri di antara makam-makam di kota Kalm. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mungkin lebih.

Tifa menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Berjalan menuju ke sana kemari―berharap menemukan makam yang dicarinya.

"Zack, kau di mana Zack..." Tifa terus-terusan menggumamkan nama 'mantan sahabatnya' tersebut.

Tifa mengelilingi makam besar itu tanpa rasa takut. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Makam Zack.

Makam Zack masih terlihat segar dari makam-makam yang lain. Zack memang baru dimakamkan beberapa belas hari yang lalu, tidak heran kalau makamnya tampak paling 'memukau' di seluruh penjuru makam Kalm.

Tifa mengelus batu nisan Zack yang masih utuh dan kokoh.

"Zack..." Tiba-tiba Tifa menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aerith... Maafkan aku..."

"Tifa!"

Tifa menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Cloud sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tifa, hentikan semua ini!" Cloud mendekati dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh Tifa, tapi Tifa meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Dia jadi terlihat―gila.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau dipenjara!" Tifa mencakar tangan Cloud yang mencoba memegangi tangannya. Cloud pun merintih kesakitan dan―spontan―melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Tifa.

Tifa―yang akhirnya lepas dari pegangan Cloud―berlari sejauh yang dia bisa. Cloud mengejarnya dan tidak memperdulikan tangan kirinya yang terkena luka cakar.

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba Cloud tersandung entah apa dan terjatuh. Sial bagi dia, Tifa terus berlari dan berlari sampai dia hilang dari pandangan Cloud.

Cloud merubah posisi tidak elitnya. Dia terduduk dan memandangi kedua kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Dia membuka sepatunya dan ternyata benar. Beberapa kuku kakinya patah serta mengeluarkan darah yang cukup membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Cloud memakai sepatunya kembali dan bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Kesepuluh jari kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang barusan disandungnya?

Suasana makam saat itu benar-benar gelap. Cloud ingin menggunakan ponselnya sebagai bantuan cahaya, tapi dia baru sadar kalau ponselnya tertinggal di kamar penginapan.

Cloud hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Cloud melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah tertatih-tatih―berkali-kali juga dia merintih kesakitan.

"TIFA! TIFA! Kamu di mana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ralat. Tidak mungkin ada jawaban.

Mana mungkin Tifa datang dan menyerahkan diri pada Cloud? Lagipula Tifa itu―gila.

Cloud terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Tifa berada di dekatnya.

Harus berapa lama Cloud berada di tempat menyeramkan itu? Yang benar saja!

Cloud terdiam. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

DUK!

Bingo! Mendadak ada yang melempar batu besar ke punggung Cloud.

Cloud menoleh ke belakang. Tifa!

Tifa mendadak menyerang Cloud dan menghantam kepala Cloud dengan batu besar.

"Ti―" Belum sempat Cloud menyelesaikan satu kata, dia keburu terjatuh dan pingsan.

Tifa memandang Cloud lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nggak akan kubiarkan, Cloud! Ini semua bukan salahku sendiri! Kau juga bersalah! Kau menyaksikannya tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa!"

Tifa pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Cloud yang kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah―tapi untungnya dia masih bernafas.

Tifa memeluk tubuh kaku Cloud dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Ayo bermimpi denganku, Cloud. Mimpikanlah kejadian 'itu'..." gumam Tifa sebelum benar-benar terbawa ke alam mimpi.

**xxxxx**

Seorang gadis cantik. Ya, dia sangatlah cantik dengan baju berwarna merah muda yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Rambutnya coklat pucat, bibirnya merah, dan senyumnya sungguh menawan.

Jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang, gadis itu bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Dia berjalan―mendekati seorang pria tampan yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pria itu kelihatan asyik sekali membaca sebuah buku.

"Cloud, lihat! Aku membuatkanmu rangkaian bunga!" Gadis berkulit seputih susu tersebut memberikan Cloud sebuah vas dengan bermacam-macam bunga menghiasinya. Bunga itu ditata dengan sedemikian indah, hingga membuat nilai seninya bertambah.

Cloud meraih vas bunga itu seraya tersenyum pada sang gadis dan berkata, "wah, terima kasih, Aerith. Kau gadis paling manis. Akan kusimpan rangkaian ini."

Aerith tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di samping kanan Cloud. Dia meletakkan pundaknya di bahu Cloud dan menghela nafas panjang―dan tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa, Aerith? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Cloud. Wajar saja kalau dia khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tifa memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Tifa cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat denganmu."

Cloud menaikkan sebelah alisnya―menandakan perasaan heran bercampur kaget. "Jangan lakukan itu. Bagiku kamu hanya sahabat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Tapi Tifa―"

Cloud meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Aerith―membuat Aerith menghentikan ucapannya. Cloud menggeleng perlahan.

Aerith pun terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cloud Strife!" Seorang gadis berambut shaggy hitam menepuk pundak Cloud dari belakang.

Saat itu Cloud sedang asyik duduk-duduk di kursi halaman belakang rumahnya.

Bagi Cloud, sore hari memang paling enak jika digunakan untuk menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Duduklah di sini Tifa." Cloud menggeser duduknya agar Tifa bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Tifa duduk dan kemudian memandang wajah Cloud dengan serius―seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. "Cloud, sekarang kau lebih dekat dengan Aerith daripada denganku."

"Haha..." Cloud tertawa kecil. "Kau cemburu, Tifa?"

Wajah Tifa mendadak mejadi merah. "Di-dia 'kan sudah punya Zack! Bagaimana kalau aku dekat dengan Zack melebihi dirimu? Kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Cloud singkat, padat, jelas, dan santai.

"Kenapa?" Tentu saja jawaban Cloud mengagetkan Tifa. Apa Cloud tidak mencintai Tifa seperti Tifa mencintai Cloud?

"Karena kita berempat adalah sahabat," jawab Cloud―lagi-lagi singkat, padat, jelas, dan santai.

"Sahabat? Kamu percaya kalau sahabat itu akan selalu setia?" Nada bicara Tifa meninggi―menunjukkan kalau dia mulai marah.

Cloud memandang Tifa heran bercampur aneh. "Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"

"Sahabat bisa saja saling membunuh."

Dan Cloud makin heran oleh perkataan Tifa. Tapi dia bisa merasakan suatu amarah yang luar biasa di kedua bola mata tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ujar Tifa. "Aku akan membuat agar kita tidak lagi bersahabat."

"Apa maksudmu, Tifa?"

Tifa terdiam alias tidak mau menjawab.

Cloud cuma bisa berharap agar Tifa tidak melakukan hal yang di luar batas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" pinta Aerith.

Cloud membuka pintu kamar Aerith dan memasukinya. Tampak Aerith sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan wajah gelisah.

"Zack bilang kau memanggilku, ada apa Aerith?"

"Tifa membenciku, Cloud," cerita Aerith to the point sembari memasang wajah yang sangat sedih sekaligus menderita.

Dibenci oleh orang yang kita anggap sahabat sejati memang menyakitkan.

"...aku tahu..."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin dia membenciku! Kita sahabat baik!"

Cloud mendekati Aerith dan kemudian memeluknya lembut―mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Aerith?" tanya Cloud setelah merasa bahwa Aerith sudah mulai tenang.

Aerith mencengkeram baju Cloud dengan kedua tangannya, suaranya bergetar. "Aku..."

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan... Kumohon, jangan saling menyakiti."

Aerith tetap diam sambil mencengkeram baju Cloud sekuat yang dia bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Cloud. Tifa dan Aerith berubah ya?"

Cloud memandang ke arah Zack yang sedang membersihkan pedang―bersama-sama denganya. Saat itu mereka berada di sebuah gudang yang penuh debu.

"Yeah," jawab Cloud singkat.

Zack menghela nafas panjang. "Sampai kapan mereka akan tetap seperti ini."

"Sampai salah satunya meregang nyawa."

Zack serta Cloud menoleh dan mendapati Aerith sudah berdiri di belakang mereka―lebih tepatnya di pintu gudang.

Pandangan mata Aerith tampak kusut dan sayu. Kemungkinan besar dia baru bertengkar dengan Tifa.

"A-Aerith!" pekik Zack kaget.

"Jaga ucapanmu," kata Cloud.

"Aku serius... Tifa juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Tubuh Aerith bergetar. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu air matanya meleleh―membanjiri wajahnya yang terawat.

Zack meninggalkan pedangnya, menuju ke Aerith, dan mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya itu. "Aerith..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cloud terdiam di atas kasurnya. Dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lilin. Saat ini dia sedang berkabung atas kepergian sahabat seperjuangannya, Zack.

Tifa memberitahukan bahwa kemarin Zack meninggal karena kecelakaan sepeda motor. Besok dia akan dimakamkan di Kalm.

Cloud tidak akan datang ke upacara pemakamannya. Melihat sahabat sendiri dimasukkan ke liang kubur sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

Cloud teringat akan Aerith. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Sudah berbulan-bulan Cloud tidak bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting! Tong!

Cloud membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dihadapannya.

"Cloud!" sapa gadis itu semangat.

Cloud tersenyum―wajahnya menunjukkan aura kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam. "Aerith!"

"Aku merindukanmu!" Aerith langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Cloud dan tiba-tiba mengucurkan air mata―tubuhnya juga bergetar.

'Pasti karena Zack...' batin Cloud.

"Hei, tenanglah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana?" tanya Cloud sembari mengelus rambut Aerith dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku dari rumah Mama di Nibelheim. Aku langsung menemuimu di Midgar, Cloud..."

"Kenapa kamu kemari?"

Cloud memandang Tifa yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya sejak tadi―dan dia serta Aerith tidak menyadarinya. Tifa memandang Aerith dengan tatapan penuh dendam dan amarah.

"Hm..." Cloud melepas pelukan Aerith. "Kalau begitu ayo menginap di rumah―"

"TIDAK!" bentak Tifa. Dia langsung berlari ke dalam dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah pisau dapur.

Tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Cloud, Tifa menancapkan pisau itu pada paha kiri Aerith dan kemudian mencabut pisau itu dengan kasar.

"TIFA!" jerit Cloud. Tifa gila. Ya. Tifa memang sudah gila karena cintanya pada Cloud. Tifa memang sudah gila karena rasa sakit hatinya pada Aerith.

Aerith berlari dan mencoba menghindar dari serangan Tifa. Dia mencoba bersembunyi tapi Tifa selalu bisa menemukannya. Darah yang mengucur dari paha kiri Aerithlah yang menjadi penunjuk bagi Tifa.

Cloud sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang pasti, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

Shock.

Tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Bingung.

Aerith akhirnya kembali ke tempat Cloud―setelah berkeliling satu rumah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian aman yang tidak berhasil ditemukannya.

"Ukh! Ti-Tifa..." Aerith pun tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Cloud ingin menghentikannya tapi gerakan Tifa terlalu liar. Lagipula tubuh Cloud terasa kaku.

"Cloud! Cloud! Tolong aku!" mohon Aerith. Tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh darah dan Tifa masih terus menusuknya.

Cloud terdiam, wajahnya pucat, keringatnya mengucur dengan deras. Tampaknya dia mual akan darah Aerith. "Maafkan aku, Aerith! Aku tidak bisa!"

"CLOUD!"

"Maaf!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila Tifa..." ujar Cloud. Saat itu dia berada di dalam mobil bersama dengan Tifa. Dia berada di makam Kalm.

"A-aku tidak mau dipenjara Cloud!" Tifa mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku sudah meletakkan mayat Aerith di dalam makam Zack. Sudah kukubur dengan serapi mungkin, tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Kau GILA! Kau akan kubawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Tidak Cloud! Aku tidak gila! Itu salah Aerith!"

"Kamu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa! Tenang, aku akan merahasiakan tentang hal ini. Aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kamar itu benar-benar hangat dan tenang. Di ruangan serba putih itu duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

Wajahnya pucat, pandangan matanya kosong, bibirnya kering. Dia jadi terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster bertubuh mungil datang dan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

Dia menoleh ke suster itu dengan tatapan ada-berita-apa.

"Tifa, ada kabar kalau Cloud hilang ingatan."

Tifa menoleh ke arah suster bermimik wajah sabar tersebut. "Cloud hilang... ingatan?"

"Iya, tadi ada seorang teman mengabari. Namanya Yuffie, dia ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia hilang ingatan mendadak. Katanya dia terjatuh di makam Kalm dan kepalanya terbentur batu. Seorang pria bernama Vincent yang menemukannya."

Tifa terdiam―pandangan matanya kosong.

Sang suster tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Tifa lembut.

"Aku mau keluar, aku mau menemuinya."

"Tapi kamu baru kemarin masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa 'kan?"

"Tolong, Suster. Aku benar-benar mencintai Cloud..." Tifa merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan, sewaktu muda aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Hm... Baiklah, tapi hanya dua minggu. Aku akan diam-diam mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tapi aku tetap pura-pura kau ada dan merawatmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu! Terima kasih, Suster!"

**xxxxx**

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Yuffie mengetukkan jari tangan kanannya di sebuah meja.

Saat itu dia, Reno, Barret, dan Marlene berkumpul di tempat Cloud dirawat. Kamar nomor 70 Rumah Sakit Midgar.

Cloud memang dirawat sejak tadi malam―sejak Reno, Barret, dan beberapa petugas rumah sakit jiwa menemukannya dan Tifa terkapar di makam Kalm.

Reno mengangguk. "Tifa menceritakan semuanya."

"Papa, Cloud sudah bangun." Tiba-tiba Marlene menarik baju Barret. Barret dan yang lainnya pun segera mengelilingi ranjang Cloud.

"Kalian..." Suara Cloud terdengar begitu lemah―matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Kepalanya diperban dan itu menandakan bahwa dia pasti merasa pusing. Terlihat seperti bukan Cloud yang biasanya.

"Hei, sobat." Barret tersenyum ke arah Cloud.

"Sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Yuffie.

Cloud menggeleng. "...bagaimana Tifa?"

"Dia dimasukkan lagi ke rumah sakit jiwa. Suster yang memberinya izin juga sudah menerima hukuman setimpal," jawab Reno. "Oh ya, mayat Aerith sudah diambil dan dimakamkan tepat di samping makam Zack. Tentu saja dimakamkan dengan layak."

"Hm... Aku masih tidak ingat seutuhnya..." ucap Cloud.

"Cloud, Cloud. Kalau sudah sembuh, kau mau minum minuman buatanku 'kan?" tanya Marlene semangat―terlihat imut sekali. Bahkan Reno yang tidak tertarik pada anak kecil bisa mengatakan bahwa Marlene sangat lucu.

"Dengan senang hati, Marlene."

Setelah itu, semuanya saling bercanda dan tertawa. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan tentang masa lalu Cloud. Biarkan semuanya menjadi rahasia yang akan terkubur oleh waktu.

Samar-samar, Cloud melihat bayangan Aerith di belakang tubuh besar Barret. Mungkin dia terlalu pusing, sampai-sampai bisa melihat hal yang aneh.

Dia melihat Aerith tersenyum kepadanya dan mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat menggetarkan hati Cloud.

"Terima kasih, Cloud."

Cloud membalas senyum Aerith dengan senyum yang tak kalah tulus.

Ini adalah akhir dari misteri mimpi Cloud. Cloud dan semuanya yakin akan hal itu. Selamat tinggal Zack, selamat tinggal Aerith, dan sampai jumpa Tifa.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

ANEH! DX

Melenceng dari plot sesungguhnya. Aslinya pingin bikin Tifa itu hantu, tapi Tifa kok jadi gila.

Btw, adegan CloudxAerith itu anggap aja kayak adegan mereka di FF VII : AC. =D

Oh ya, mengenai suster itu. 'Kan si suster cuma ngasih waktu 2 minggu―maksa amat lamanya―, tapi Tifa nggak balik-balik sampai lebih dari 2 minggu. Makanya sang suster beritahu ke kepala rumah sakit.

.

Jadi gini timeline-nya :

1. Tifa dan Cloud bertunangan 1 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua masih tinggal sama Zack dan Aerith di Midgar (Cloud lupa alamat rumah itu, Tifa juga mana mungkin mau beritahu -w-). Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian mereka beli rumah sendiri di Midgar.

2. Zack meninggal sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu dan dimakamkan di Kalm.

3. Besoknya, Tifa bunuh Aerith dan langsung kuburin Aerith di makam Zack.

4. Besoknya lagi, Cloud masukin Tifa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

5. Besoknya lagi (?), Cloud hilang ingatan sebagian terus Tifa kabur dari RSJ. Setelah itu, Tifa balik ke rumah Cloud. Cloud hilang ingatan, jadi dia nggak tahu apa-apa. Makanya semua pada heran waktu Cloud bilang kalau dia tinggal sama Tifa. 'Kan Tifa di RSJ.

Semenjak itu, Cloud mulai mimpi-mimpi aneh.

Jadi kejadian fict ini, 2 minggu setelah Zack meninggal.

Ah, bingung ya? Aku juga salah nulis time-nya selama di fict ini. T.T

Btw, di Midgar ada penjara nggak sih? Habis Tifa 'kan salah (Cloud juga salah, tapi dia hilang ingatan. Jadinya nggak dianggap bersalah *wtf?*), tapi nggak dipenjara.

Ah, anggap aja kalo gak ada penjara! #kicked

Yosh, mind to review? ^^


End file.
